Historic Hysteria
by 087-B
Summary: AU. A different take on the history of the Freddy Fazbear restaurant chain. Set prior to FNAF 1, 2, and 3, and will cover all three games in chronological order and will potentially go beyond. The story begins in the 1950s, the time of Fredbear's Family Diner. -Current Act: 1-
1. Act 1 Intro

**Author's Note: Okay, time to get somewhat serious.**

**This is my own AU and is set in my main headcanon of FNAF. This AU isn't inspired by any already existing AU's (such as Rebornica's for example).**

**This AU contains organic android versions of the robots, meaning they have organs and blood and such and act very similar to us humans, but they also have a metal robotic skeleton that, while durable and hard to crack, isn't exactly indestructible. It is very resistant to Melee weapons but a bullet can pierce it like a dart through glass; quickly and painfully.**

**This fanfic also has nothing to do with the spirits of the dead children. In all of my headcanons, these possessions do not exist. I do not like the idea of these children's ghosts for a multitude of reasons, all of which I will not state here. If you would like to know why I don't like the idea, PM me.**

**This story will be split up into acts and will cover 90% of the essential known plot to the three current Five Nights At Freddy's games. This story has no planned ending at the moment and may not end after FNAF 3 has been covered, assuming we, by chance, get blessed with a FNAF 4, which will have to be a prequel due to the ending of FNAF 3 making it the last chronologically.**

**Lastly, if you do not like any of the ideas, themes, character personalities, etc in this story, I urge you to leave. I am writing everything how it is based on my headcanon.**

**Enjoy, and have a good day.**

* * *

**HISTORIC HYSTERIA**

**Act I Introduction**

* * *

**May 16, 1956**

_*A TV flickers to life, the static fading and revealing a dimly lit but very colorful parlor with a pinstripe donning man dancing in front of it, whistling a cheery tune.*_

_Hehe, heya kids! My name? Your very best friend's father, Fredrick Faz! Who am I, you ask again? The owner of the world's most fantabulous place to ever exist, Fredbear's Family Diner!_

_*The screen fades away, revealing the interior of the building. Windows surround the walls and the floor is tiled black and white. The seats are red-cushioned steel and the tables are made of completely pure gold.*_

_We here at Fredbear's take our time to treat every child as if they were family. You can order your favorite dinner dish, pig out on ice cream, or even better, meet your very best friend, the one and only Freddy Fazbear!_

_*The screen cuts to static for a split second before showing a smiling golden colored bear wearing a blue hat and bow tie. Many young children surround him as he gives them hugs, pats on their heads, and high fives.*_

_My boy Freddy here really knows how to entertain a child! He can make them happy when they're sad, and make sure they have the best time down here at Fredbear's Family Diner!_

_*The screen cuts back to Mr. Faz as he feigns a shocked expression.*_

_But wait! Freddy is occupied with other kids, you say? You want to have fun too? Well don't you worry, Freddy isn't alone!_

_*The screen cuts to a golden rabbit strumming guitar strings as many children clap at his little tunes.*_

_This here is Springy Sam, the bounciest, funniest, best-guitar-playing bunny around! He'll play a special song to anyone; birthday songs, movie songs, he'll even play your wedding if you want him to!_

_*The screen cuts to the two androids and their "father" standing outside, all of them smiling.*_

_So remember! Come on down to Fredbear's Family Diner, where fantasy and fun come to life in any way you could imagine! Find us down on Capricorn Road, or call and get a speedy delivery to your house! Our number is 1-801-672-9918!_

_*The screen then shows a logo of the diner; the two androids smiling back to back, Freddy holding a pizza slice and Sam playing his guitar. A jingle plays and a slogan is sung by Mr. Faz.*_

_Bring your children so you can rest, our food and prices are the best, come meet Freddy and the rest, it's Fredbear's Family Diner!_

* * *

**-End Of Introduction-**


	2. Act 1 - Chapter 1

**HISTORIC HYSTERIA**

* * *

**Act I - Chapter I**

**-Everyone Smiles At Least Once-**

* * *

**May 20, 1956**

Frederick Maloney Beauregard, stage name Frederick "Freddy" Faz, was not some simple business man that worked in a cubicle, nor was he a scamming crook looking for television attention, nor was he a crazy old pedophile trying to lure children away to rape. He was, in fact, a multimillionaire entrepreneur settling down before eventually going into an early retirement after a few years.

Born in Concord, New Hampshire, on May 31, 1896, Frederick had a love for animals; a big enough love that would land him where he was today. He earned a Masters Degree at Harvard after staying a maximum of 7 years. He would have stayed 8, wishing to earn a PhD. However, a surprising case of drug use got him kicked out before he could complete.

Now, however, he was about ready to turn everything in his life around.

Raising kids was always hard for a married couple, but Frederick wasn't married, nor did he want to be. He decided on something different. Nobody knew how it was possible, but Mr Beauregard earned his millions from creating the first ever organic android animals.

Freddy, occasionally called Goldie, was the oldest, being "born" a few minutes before Sam. His nickname was given to him due to his golden yellow color.

Sam earned his nickname based on his personality, being the more energetic of the duo. Being the youngest, even if just by a few minutes, he did look up to Goldie quite a bit.

The two were still fairly young, and were created to grow like a normal animal or human would. Being created as infants and only being around for ten years, the two still had long lives ahead of them.

Working at this age, however, weren't highlights of them so far.

Mr. Beauregard lived in a tall skyscraper on the last four floors, which made up a brilliant penthouse. The first of the four floors was the basic living room, dining room and kitchen. The far right wall extended out little, having a full glass half-dome-like covering over it, allowing those who looked out of it to view the whole city.

Currently, his two "children" sat in front of the window, Goldie reading a book and Sam strumming guitar strings.

"Why isn't father around often?" Sam asked. "Ever since we opened the diner, he hasn't come around as much..."

"Dad is just busy, Sam." Goldie responded, not looking up from his book. Sam stopped strumming the strings of his guitar and rolled over onto his back, starring at the ceiling.

"Maybe Mr. Smith will come by again?" Sam perked up and smiled as he spoke the name aloud.

Fritz Smith was a man in his mid 40s and was the main caretaker of the two androids whenever their father was absent, which meant Fritz had been around a lot in recent times.

Normally Mr. Beauregard was almost never away from home for long periods of time, but for some reason that he never disclosed to his "sons", he had started appearing at home less and less. Did he hate his kids? No, but he would often return home tired and unenthusiastic.

"Sam, you know I don't like Mr. Smith." Goldie replied, suddenly glaring harshly at his brother. "I don't trust him."

"But why?" Sam inquired. "Nothing's wrong with him..."

"Plenty of things are wrong with him, Sam." Goldie eased his tone. "He constantly smells like alcohol, and every Tuesday we see him, his upper lip is covered in this weird white powdery sugar stuff...plus he acts really weird during that time."

"But it's fun when he gets crazy!" Sam giggled slightly.

"...no, Sam...no it's not." Goldie responded quietly. "I get a...bad vibe from him."

"I heard he has a son!" Sam paid Goldie's response no mind. "Do you think we'll ever meet him?"

_He probably abuses him and keeps him locked in his room, so no... _Goldie thought. "Maybe."

Then, there was a series of three slow, quiet knocks on the two main doors.

The two brothers looked at each other, confused and curious. Who could be at the door? Smith wasn't supposed to arrive for another hour, and their father was almost never home this early...

..._almost_ never.

Before the two boys could scramble across the room, grabbing for the door's handles, the doors slowly opened, and inside walked their father.

Frederick M. Beauregard.

In both of his arms, he held two little bundles. The curiosity and interest of the boys immediately piqued, but before they asked any questions, they greeted their father with tight hugs and enthusiastic "Hi dad!"s.

The tall man smiled warmly, returning the greeting without even saying a word. He moved one bundle to his other arm and patted each of their heads with his free hand.

"Dad, what are those bundles you're holding?" Sam asked repeatedly, a little too excitedly. Goldie remained calm and composed, but he, too, couldn't help but ask the same question once.

"Now now, be patient you two." Came their father's response. "I have a very pleasant surprise for you two...a couple of early birthday presents for the both of you, considering tomorrow you two turn eleven."

They had completely forgotten tomorrow would be their birthday. But more importantly, what kind of gifts had the two received?

Mr. Beauregard handed one bundle to Goldie the other to Sam carefully. The two children peered inside and were surprised to find two infants; a brown bear and a purple bunny.

"Whoa..." Sam muttered quietly, staring at the sleeping baby rabbit he held in his hands.

"Dad..." Goldie looked up at his father. "Are these...?"

"I figured you two could use a couple of younger brothers that would look up to you." Mr. Beauregard said, smiling slightly. "Sorry I was away for so long, but I simply had to make sure these two were ready to come home."

"What are their names?" Sam asked excitedly.

"I didn't give them names yet." Mr. Beauregard said. "Instead, I wanted you two to name them."

Goldie looked at the sleeping infant he cradled in his arms. He smiled. "Freddy. I go by Goldie more than Freddy, so why not just give my name to him?"

"Very considerate of you, Goldie." Frederick placed a hand on the yellow bears shoulder. He looked towards the golden rabbit beside him. "What about you, Sam?"

Sam stared long and hard at the bunny before deciding on a name. "Bonnie!"

"Um...isn't Bonnie a girl's name?" Goldie inquired. Before Sam could reply, their father chuckled.

"Oh no, it's quite alright." He said. "We can name him Bonnie if you so please."

"Yay!" Sam started jumping up and down excitedly, much to his brother's and father's dismay. Somehow, the baby didn't awaken, even after Sam had stopped bouncing.

"I'm sure these two will love being around you both." Frederick smiled again.

"But they look so unhappy, dad..." Goldie said. "Why aren't they happy?"

"Yeah dad, I thought babies were always smiling!" Sam frowned. "What's wrong with them?" Their father only chuckled.

"Simply give them some time. Everyone smiles at least once, my dear Samuel."

* * *

**-End Of Chapter-**

* * *

**Yes, infant forms of our favorite brown bear and purple rabbit. First time adding babies to any of my stories, let's see how it goes.**

**No, the Fritz Smith here is not the same one from FNAF 2. In this story they are different people.  
**

**PM/Review any questions and thoughts and I'll respond in the next Author's Note or in a reply PM, depending on where you ask/leave your thoughts.**

**Stay tuned until next time, have a fine day.**

**~087-B**


End file.
